Corruption
by lloydaurion456
Summary: Altered storyline fic: Lloyd is on the run from his father, trying to persuade him, well force, to join Cruxis. Will lloyd be able to hold the darkness within him? Rated T for language and violence. Lloyd lives in Tethe'alla. Full sumary inside
1. intro

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS, if I did, there would be a direct sequel already…

Full Summary/exposure

"Dialogue" _'thoughts'_

Kratos decided to keep Lloyd as his own son.

Lloyd met Mithos at fourteen

Mithos trained Lloyd on weekends, trying to make him the perfect soldier, exposing Lloyd to 3 years of constant bloodshed.

Lloyd is much smarter in the fic then his in game counterpart

Lloyd also wears different clothes. He wears a black version of kratos' original clothes without the shoulder blades. His hairstyle is also similar to kratos'.

Lloyd knows of the dying world, Sylverant, but not that they share mana. which shows he lives in Tethe'alla (Meltokio)

Lloyd knows Zelos, hasn't taken a liking to him (surprising)

Lloyd knows nothing of the true meaning of the chosen's journey

----Outskirts of Meltokio------

"Double Demon Fang!" Lloyd yelled as the he launched the projectiles in his father's direction.

Kratos easily sidestepped the attack and charged toward his wide-open son.

"Hurricane thrust!"

"Damn…" Lloyd hissed through clenched teeth, wincing and clutching his side which began to ooze blood; Kratos' assault had been right on target

"It seems my sword has left its mark." kratos replied as he pulled out a rag to clean his sword. However, Lloyd had a smirk on his face like nothing happened.

"You're acting like I'm dead," Lloyd said.

"The pain alone should stop you from moving" the magic swordsman replied.

"I'm half angel, remember?"

" I was there, but even angels have their limits. You don't have enough strength to-

Kratos was interrupted by the fact that not only Lloyd had Lloyd summoned his wings, but now he was up and ready to fight.

"Look, it's already sunset, you have to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow." Kratos looked for an excuse.

"Fine you're right; I have to help that mizuho girl with the chosen of Sylverant."

"Indeed"

As father and son were heading home they ran into an old, self-proclaimed friend.

"Yo Lloyd! How's it goin'?

"Aw, geez," Lloyd winced.

"I'll see you at home…" kratos didn't want to be bothered

"Hey Zelos…" Lloyd said unenthusiastically.

"What's with the long face?" Zelos asked.

"You were born…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just tired that's all." Lloyd lied.

"You should get some rest dude."

"_Is he actually concerned for me?" _Lloyd thought.

"You know you want to look good for Sheena tomorrow!"

"…" '_I swear if I_ _don't get out of here-'_

"Oh here comes my hunny now! See ya later Lloyd!"

"And not a moment too soon," Lloyd said as he darted for home.

"I'm home mom... (Anna's grave is buried in the backyard, but it's much bigger.)

"Dad, I'm home!"

No answer.

"What's this?" Lloyd found a note in the kitchen table.

Dear Lloyd, Lord Yggdrassil gas just summoned me on short notice. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off tomorrow. I've left the ingredients for curry out, but you probably won't need it since I trust you with the Rheird. Good luck on your journey,

Kratos

P.S. Yggdrassil said that since you are coming of age, you may be able to join Cruxis soon.

"He's still working for that bastard, no way in hell I'll be his slave." Lloyd said as he crumpled the paper n anger

"I'm going to bed," Lloyd said to no one in particular

Lloyd slept restlessly with memories of bloodshed…

So how'd u like the first chapter? Please Review! Oh yeah, and I need 2 OC's to help Colette and her party. DO NOT POST IN THE REVIEW! I will respond to it. And just because u see 2 OC's already still post yours for it may be better.

**Next Chapter: Guardian user Sheena**


	2. Guardian user sheena

Special thanks to Daniel the Dragonfly for the OC

**Chapter 2: guardian-user Sheena**

"It's over."

Please, have mercy!"

"Trash like you deserve no mercy. You do not deserve to live."

The figure raised his **swords** and beheaded his opponent. As blood spewed everywhere the figure didn't even flinch. All he did was clean his **twin swords**…

"AHHH!" Lloyd awoke with a scream as he regained consciousness. His bed and body was soaked with sweat.

"That day still haunts me, my first kill." Lloyd shuddered when he breathed the word "kill."

"No way in hell I'm going back to sleep. Might as well get ready" Lloyd found himself once again talking to himself.

Lloyd opened the wing pack and headed toward Mizuho.

-------------------------Welgaia---------------------------

"You called my lord?"

"You can cut the formalities, Kratos"

"…"

"I summoned you because I've found the Renegade base. They've picked a good location, I'll give them that."

"Shall I go and infiltrate it then?"

"Let's not unsheathe our swords just yet."

"We shouldn't waste time. What about the chosen?"

"Don't worry, she's well guarded. You are dismissed, but do not get comfortable."

"Very well"

---------------------------------Outskirts of Mizuho------------

As Lloyd made his way to Mizuho, he was "greeted" by a familiar ninja.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The ninja said anger in his eyes.

"As if you don't know... Kuchinawa." Lloyd gave him a cocky smirk.

"You're lucky we have the same goals this time, otherwise you would not be able to stand. Kuchinawa returned his smirk.

"Talk is cheap. Listen, this is getting us nowhere. Is Sheena ready to go?"

"…Fine, she is in the Chief's office."

And with that Lloyd took the long way to the chief's office, to avoid any more confrontation with Kuchinawa. As Lloyd knocked on the door he heard a voice say: "State your name"

"Lloyd Aurion"

"Ah, the Meltokio boy, come in, we've been expecting you."

"Greetings Lloyd of Meltokio" Vice-Chief Tiga said, extending his hand.

"Charmed" Lloyd replied.

"Hey Ll- I-I mean, Greetings Lloyd of Meltokio."

"Greetings… Sheena Fujibayashi."

"Now that we've introduced each other, you two must be on your way, the Chosen grows stronger with each minute." Tiga said concern in his voice.

Yes, sir!

Yes, sir!

And with that, the two began the trek to the renegade base.

"Man do I ever hate formalities." Sheena replied with a sigh."

"no kidding. When I met you in Meltokio, that was anything but formal" Lloyd replied thoughtfully.

Speaking of that how is the pervert? Sheena asked.

"Unfortunately, he couldn't be better, Rich as hell, and sleeps with a different girl every night."

"You sure are honest" Sheena said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… but for some reason he puts an extra effort to see me"

"Hmm… maybe there's more to Zelos than meets the eye."

"Maybe.. How's corrine?"

"see for yourself," Sheena said as she summoned him.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Corrine said, cheerfully.

"corrine! How've ya been?"Lloyd was happy to see his furry friend again.

"never better!"

"say, Sheena, where are we going exactly?"

"Oh, it's near Flanoir"

"WHAT!" Lloyd screamed at the top of his lungs.

"what's with the screaming?"Sheena asked.

"You have no idea where Flanoir is, do you?" Lloyd asked as he pulled out a map.

Uh...

"Okay, we are here" lloyd pointed to Mizuho."

"got it," sheena replied.

"and _this_ is Flanoir." Lloyd pointed to Flanoir.

"Holy..."

"exactly"

"There's gotta be an easier way to get there!"

"Well, we could use my Rheaird, but..."

"but what?"

"You have to ride on my back..."

"Uh, Well, Okay, but just don't pull a Zelos!"

"As you wish, hunny," Lloyd said miicking Zelos

"Not funny!"

cue: "aboard the rheirds"

"So do you like the view,Sheena?" Lloyd said over the engine.

"It's-It's amazing!"

"Isn't it? We should be at the renegades' base in a few minutes."

"minutes? This things that fast?"

"yes, now hold on."

"Hold oAHHHH" Sheena screamed at the sudden change in speed, they were soon past mach 5 speeds.

minutes later

"that.. was...interesting" Sheena said, out of breath from screaming.

"Yuan, were here," lloyd said in the intercom.

"i do not have time to greet you in person, so just fly your rheird over the summit of the base."

"don't have time? What's that mean?" Sheena asked, curious.

"Let's not worry about it," Lloyd knew full well what Yuan was talking about.

In Sylverant

"where are we? Sheena asked.

Hmm... This must be...Triet, the desert oasis.

"shall we head-"

"Shhh... I think i've spotted the chosen." Lloyd said as he saw the group of five.

"this'll be easy, they don't look tough, except for those two in front." (the OC's)

"yeah... we'll ambush them in the Ossa Trail."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for nothing happening in this chapter, but the next chapter, **Confrontation,** should be very exciting.

Preview

Kratos: This chosen is special, she is the key to reviving Martel.

Lloyd: Do you think i'm gonna let that bastard get his way!

Kratos:...

Lloyd: he's gonna leave the two worlds to die, all for the sake of his sister and doesn't care about the lives of anyone else!"

Kratos: that's not-

Lloyd: can you say it isn't? He killed mom, and for what? For exsphere research!

Kratos: he didn't kill your mother...

Lloyd: "Then who did?"

-------------------------Please Review, i get 40+ hits, but 5 reviews!----------------------


End file.
